


Goodbye To A World

by FlightOfTheFury



Category: Skylanders Academy (Cartoon)
Genre: Drabble, Family, Reflection, but uhh i hope you enjoyyy, hi i'm new and i have no idea what i'm doing
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-12-11
Updated: 2018-12-11
Packaged: 2019-09-16 02:50:32
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 522
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/16945566
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/FlightOfTheFury/pseuds/FlightOfTheFury
Summary: A (very) short drabble I had written for Skylanders Academy's second anniversary, originally posted on my fanfiction dot net account of the same name. Takes place during the ending of season 3 and contains slight spoilers for said season.





	Goodbye To A World

Spyro took one last longing look at the Academy.

To him, this wonderful place was far more than just a school. Unlike most of the cadets attending, it had a much deeper meaning to the young purple dragon. This was his home. This was his world. This is where he had grown up, and this is where his friends had grown up with him. The times they had spent together here, whether they were arguing, playing, annoying each other, training, or just simply enjoying each other's company...it all came flooding back to him in that instant. Life here had been a ride, and he couldn't have asked for better friends to spend it with. But now, he was leaving it all behind for who knew how long, and his heart ached at the thought. Never before had Spyro spent so much time away from the people and place he treasured more than the finest gold, and he wasn't sure how capable he'd be at handling it.

Sensing his hesitation, Eon spoke up. "Don't worry, Spyro. We'll be back sooner than you think. So don't think of this as 'goodbye!' Think of it as 'I'm not going to see you for an extended period of time.'"

"Not-really sure I see the difference," Spyro answered.

But at Eon's words, he smiled to himself. At the very least, the dragon mused, he wouldn't be embarking on this journey alone. He would have his surrogate father by his side, the very first person in Spyro's life that had cared for him, loved him, believed in him when not even himself did. And Eon had brought up a good point; it wasn't as if this was goodbye forever. After everything was said and done, Spyro would be able to return to the Academy and return to his beloved friends, tears glimmering in his eyes as the five of them embraced in a sentimental group hug...but for now, he decided, he would let the memories of them fuel him and push him forward, no matter what happened out there with his ancestors. He would imagine them cheering him on like they had done during his clash with Dark Spyro, a memory that would stick with him for the rest of his life.

Stealth Elf, Eruptor, Pop Fizz, Jet-Vac. The greatest pals a dragon could ask for, and Spyro was going to make sure they knew it.

"There's just one thing I've got to do first," said the Skylander. With a pounding of his wings he thrust himself into the sky, darting to and fro like a bullet too fast for the eye to see while letting out a cheer of happiness. When he was finished with his task, he returned to his original spot beside Eon, and together, the two finally departed on their quest to find Spyro's ancestors, him hoping out loud that they weren't psychos.

And in the Skylands Arena, where an intense game of Sheepball was taking place, Spyro's friends-his family-looked up toward the sky and smiled, awestruck by what they saw.

In giant letters made of clouds, Spyro had written "SKYLANDERS FOREVER!"


End file.
